


Wish

by slytherab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama & Romance, M/M, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherab/pseuds/slytherab
Summary: Harry lets himself be carried away by the whispered sweet words, the gifts and the promises of a future. Until he realizes that Voldemort could never give him what he wanted most.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183





	Wish

"Harry," Voldemort's voice is just a whisper. "I would give everything to you, I would put the world at your feet, if that's what you want."

"It isn't. This is what you want, not me."

"So what do you want? Tell me, and I will give it to you." Voldemort even seems excited about the prospect of pleasing Harry.

"You know what I want, and we both know it is not possible." Harry struggles to keep his voice from breaking. He can feel his throat close, his eyes sting ...

Harry curses himself for one day letting Voldemort enter his life. Every day Harry had promised himself it would be the last time, the last time he would let the man hold him in his arms, the last time he would let him kiss him. Now, Harry realizes the trap he set for himself.

 _"Love."_ The bitter tone in Voldemort's voice causes Harry's limbs to shake, somehow, the man confuses it as cold and runs one of his arms over Harry's torso, pulling him close, until the teenager can feel his breath of the man on his scalp. "You want love."

Harry's hesitant nod is the only thing he gets in response.

"I don't know if what I feel is love." Voldemort says and those words make Harry's heart sink. "But it could be. It's close."

Voldemort abruptly turns his body so that he is sitting across from Harry. He extends his hands, almost hesitantly, and holds the boy's face as if a single movement could break it. There is a silent question in Voldemort's eyes when Harry looks at him. _It is not enough?_

 _It could be._ Harry knows so. Not even Harry understands what love really is, how then can he demand that Voldemort know? _It could be._ But Harry wanted what his parents had, he wanted to get married. A family. Harry didn't want children at the moment, but maybe one day ... Just the thought of Voldemort ever having children makes Harry want to laugh. _Impossible._

In Harry's silence, Voldemort sighs, he leans forward, his forehead against Harry's. With the bodies inches apart, foreheads touching, Harry can feel when Voldemort's shoulders are shaking. Voldemort's arms lower, clinging to Harry's torso, only this movement makes the teenager realize that his own body is also shaking.

"Please ... please, Harry. Don't leave me." Voldemort begs. " _Please."_

Harry moves slightly away from the dark wizard, Voldemort's arms tightening against the green-eyed boy's narrow shoulders. "Wait, let go of me, just for a moment." He says, and hesitantly, Voldemort's arms loosen. Harry stares at the man, his features sharp and beautiful, his hair dark and slightly curly at the ends, his beautiful crimson eyes. "I understand love as much as you do. But ..." Harry hesitates for a moment. Was he really willing to do that? A summer could easily be overlooked, but if Harry made a promise ... That would change everything. Was he willing?

At that moment, an image of his parents appears in Harry's mind. Voldemort was the killer of Harry's parents. A few months ago the man had tortured him in a cemetery. In the first year, he had tried to kill him, in the second year, he would have even succeeded had it not been for Fawkes. _Was Harry willing?_

Harry thought so. Looking into Voldemort's crimson eyes, Harry could see hesitation, fear ... Fear of losing him. Those feelings were real. They were there for him to see. If Voldemort could feel fear, he could also feel love. Harry gave a tired sigh, and leaned forward, his lips lightly touching Voldemort's.

"We can understand love. _Together."_

Voldemort leaned closer, pressing his lips tighter against Harry's. _"Together."_

Harry smiled hesitantly, but any hesitation disappeared when he noticed the happy sparkle in Voldemort's eyes, and especially, the growing smile on the Dark Lord's lips. "No matter how long it takes, I'll be with you." There was no hesitation. Harry could feel the truth in the words that ran across his lips.

 _"Forever."_ Whispered Voldemort, taking Harry's lips strongly against his.


End file.
